


【非常人贩/女间谍/机械师】May the God Be With Ass（pwp，3p）

by CreepTina



Category: Spy (2015), The Mechanic (2011), Transporter (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepTina/pseuds/CreepTina
Summary: 这是一个沉迷杰森老师的头脑发热下的pwp，一边写一边觉得我自己太可怕了这是在搞啥。灵感来源于非常人贩3里被威胁脱衣舞的Frankie（当时一看他为了个车钥匙就肯卖身我真是乐死了），机械师2里的眼镜Arthur，这两个沉默寡言实干家遇上Rick Ford这个大话篓子，嗯，但愿是好戏上演。Frank/Rick，Arthur/Rick，3p、枪战（？）、脏话警告
Relationships: Frank/Rick；Arthur/Rick





	【非常人贩/女间谍/机械师】May the God Be With Ass（pwp，3p）

Frank把他一把推到床上的那一刻，Rick就后悔了，这头公牛明摆着比他年轻，健壮，快速，甚至腿都稍微更长一点。口出狂言率先挑衅实在是有点大意，如果可以偷偷溜走——他小心观察了一眼自己到窗户的距离——他妈的竟然是电动窗户，谁知道遥控器在哪儿？这下好了，Frank像一尊铁塔一样堵住了正门，窗户都是七英寸厚防弹玻璃，Rick忍不住内心痛骂CIA那帮智障为什么不给他打印一张让人性欲减退的麻子脸。

但不论如何，输人不输阵，他从床上弹起来，嘴上还是那句：“娘炮的小鸡鸡，怎么，你要求我睡你妈妈吗？”

Frank没有搭理他，而是冲他身后的阴影扬起下巴：“我把他带回来了。”紧接着Rick感觉本来就凉的后脑勺一冰，在反应过来之前一只带着粗茧的拇指已经按上了他的颈侧动脉，那人像蜥蜴吐舌一样细微的呼吸落在脑后，枪口沿身体下移。Rick期待有什么东西可以兜住他的鸡皮疙瘩，不然他真的要露馅。

“Arthur，他不肯给出钥匙，说除非我们操服他。”

Rick心底大骂你个傻逼不知道英国佬一天说多少FUCK ME吗，如果都是真的，他妈的查尔斯早继承皇位了。诚然，他骂人的时候是喜欢自由发挥了点，比如在“操”前面加上“我打赌你不敢”，在后面狗尾续貂“把我这样的猛汉摁进床里高声尖叫射满我的屁股”，是，就算他说了“有本事从我的屁股里找钥匙”和“今天不把我操哭你算什么transporter”，但是那怎么能当真！明明根本没人把他说的话当真过！

颈侧的拇指和背后硬邦邦的枪口同时放下了，Rick听见那人冷冰冰的笑声，“乐意效劳。”他愤怒的转过身去，好的，今天真是亲兄弟大杂烩——这个他妈的Arthur简直就是他和Frank·MOTHERFUCKER·Martin的中间过渡版本。不同的是他穿了一件高领黑色毛衣，看上去气质更加冷静自持，还装模作样的带了一副防爆眼镜。“你又是谁？没刮胡子的Stanley Tucci吗？”话音刚落，他的肩膀就吃了亏。这个wanker用大象踩人的力度捏着他的骨缝把他摁到坐下，枪口正对着他的一只眼睛。“这个要求不是很难。”

“嘿！你们两个阳痿脸是听不懂我在说什么吗？”Rick有点慌了，不过肯定是不能表现出来的那种。他习惯性的皱着眉崛起上唇，露出自以为坚毅的表情，“我这个屁股曾经接受过英国女王的接见，不瞒你们说，我的授勋仪式可是spanking*！如果说有谁比我先得到大不列颠的表彰，就应该是这对完美无暇、坚实挺立的双丘！如果你们两个基佬想祈求垂怜，最好问问屁股爵爷同不同意！”为了表示勇敢，他主动拍了一下在牛仔裤子里紧绷的臀部。

Arthur和Frank隔空交换了一个眼神，忙于嘴炮的CIA特工没看懂是啥意思。然后他们一个仍然用枪指着他的脑袋，另外一个开始脱西服外套和领带。还有皮带。还有西装裤子，还有内裤——他妈的，这个变态看上去和他尺寸差不多！Rick瞬间陷入激动和恐惧的复杂对抗中。一方面他真的很欣赏自己傲人的尺寸，另一方面，让这个东西勃起之后捅进屁股可不是闹着玩的。他的嘴唇改向一侧鼓起，活像个正在思考一边脸塞满了果子之后应该咋办的傻松鼠。与此同时Frank以让人诧异的速度脱了个干干净净，毫无表情的脸伏下去，用手打开了他的皮带扣。

“小鸡宝贝我建议——操！ ”Rick几乎在他的命根子被人握住的一瞬间就噤了声，Frank用那种一丝不苟的态度牢牢握着那玩意，仿佛那手里是一管点了引信的炸药。然后那双薄唇隔着波西米亚风内裤抿住了脆弱的龟头。他还来不及反应，对方就开始大力吮吸那个部位。Rick·嘴比鸡巴硬·Ford终于吃了苦头，一瞬间仿佛岩浆从大脑经过冲向下体，疼痛和爽感同时炸开，像是他妈的有皇室宴会在他内裤里举办一样。他强忍住想要哀嚎的冲动，逼自己拿出符合这种场合的风度：“我······操·····我在委内瑞拉色诱俄罗斯珠宝大······盗的时候嘬到他直接从跳伞飞机上昏过去，那时你绝对·····绝对他妈的还没学会怎么吸奶瓶！”

Frank像是已经进入了失聪状态，他只是在异常坚定地完成自己的使命——把Rick吸到半勃，然后把那条手工制作（会做西服的男人都会做）的内裤不容置疑的扒下来，高耸的眉骨在眼睛的位置留下一片莫测的阴影，淡色的嘴唇安抚般轻轻掠过暴露在外的性器，引起一片战栗后毅然决然的张嘴，用一个深喉干脆利落的结束了准备工作。上帝，Rick心想，不得不说这家伙的口活真有两下子——当然比我还差了点——但是大脑空白的感觉相当不错。他鼻子里发出不满的哼哼声，但却阻止不了自己的老二很快就硬的像块烙铁。这时Frank吐出了在嘴里膨胀的东西，改为用手握住撸动，依旧没什么表情的抬起头，越过Rick看向身后那个狠角色，“可以了。”

可以什么？Rick沉浸在一时的自得其乐中，没有意识到身后的危险也逐渐降临。他晕乎乎的被推上床，一双手抓住他的小腿后拉，强迫他改成跪着的姿势。“嘿！”不满的抱怨还没出口，一个硬邦邦的东西挑开了他的牛仔裤后腰，诡异地伸到了臀缝中。随之而来一大团黏糊糊的东西落在了那个又凉又硬的柱体上，把他冻得一激灵，火光电石之间，“不妙”两个字已经响彻脑海——我操不会是——啊啊啊啊他妈的！

“我相信这不会比用左臂把右手接上更痛苦的，特工先生。”身后那个冷淡的声音响起，伴随着手上毫不留情的残忍动作，占满润滑液的枪管正用及其缓慢的速度却坚决的塞进嘴炮大王的后穴，钢架一样的手指也不忘牢牢控制住他的肩膀以防逃跑。Rick觉得自己快要交代在这了，“当然，”他满头大汗，可还是管不住自己的嘴，“我的老二······比这个可硬多了·····等到我射的时候，你才知道·····什么叫他妈的芝加哥打字机*·····操！”

Arthur当然不在意他胡言乱语什么，他带动手腕，让枪管轻轻抽动几下，然后整个捣进那个口是心非的屁股。“特工先生，最好现在告诉我们那个墨西哥人说的核弹钥匙在哪。不然，”他轻笑了一下，呼吸像蛇信子舔舐过Rick的后颈，“我会用这把枪把你干到高潮，或者它不幸走火，把你崩的肠穿肚烂。”

Rick Ford不大灵光的脑子终于抓到了重点——钥匙，这个狗娘养的钥匙是什么东西？Susan没给过他备用家门钥匙，Bradley两个月前没收了他复制的地下室钥匙，办公室茶水间······他完全没意识到自己用可观的脑容量呆滞思考的表情在旁人看来就是大写的坚贞不屈，看到这一幕的Frank脸色沉了沉，突然恶狠狠的加重了手上的力度，仿佛是要把他撸脱皮。Rick刚要发出哀嚎，身后的枪管也在屁股里造了反，Arthur开始大力快速抽动，每一次都确保他吞下整个光滑又沉重的黑色管径。Rick完全没料到这一招前后呼应，他忍不住哀叫起来，“啊我操······你们他妈的·····啊啊······操你的Frank·····你以前是他妈的挤奶工吗？”

不幸的是没人搭理他的俏皮话，Frank的手活像是个戴了压力阀的贞操带，让他疼得发疯又爽得要命。身后的枪无时不刻提醒着他的危险处境——说错一句他可能马上就成上下通气的死人了。Rick只能期待自己现在发出的是充满震慑力的雄性低吼，但事与愿违，他被操得说话都不利索，只能落水小狗一样呜呜叫。正在这时，黑洞洞的枪口擦过了身体里的一个位置，瞬间岩浆沿着脊柱倒灌回脑子，仿佛有人在他身体里点了什么皇家礼炮。结实的大腿不受控制的哆嗦起来，搭在Frank肩上的手指猛地收紧，眼前出现一阵花白——他终于足够丢人的在Frank·看上去性功能障碍·Martin的手里泄得一塌糊涂。

“看来这是另外一个你不肯让我们知道的秘密。”Arthur几乎称得上是恶劣的笑了，声音仍然没什么温度。那把可恨的枪只在紧缩的肠壁里暂停了一秒，然后就对着前列腺的位置展开了持续的攻击，每一下都缓慢而精准，持久战的架势让Rick在渴望中煎熬又在得到后畏惧。可是另一边Frank已然没有耐心再等他又想出一句废话，他扳过Rick晕乎乎的脑袋向下压，直到那个漂亮的鼻子顶到他半勃的性器，然后他毫不留情地死死捏住，趁特工先生张大嘴巴呼吸时不客气地一插到底。Rick Ford坚信自己上一次被呛得这么厉害还是听说CIA保洁阿姨还能出外勤，他嗓子里咕哝出不成调的抗议（或者说求饶）声，唾液不受控制的从嘴角淌下，但也阻止不了那个混蛋小子开始在他嘴里横行霸道。然而这还不是最糟糕的，身后的机械师突然停止了所有动作，把枪管抽出一点后上了膛，整间屋子都因为细小的咔哒声音寂静了一秒。

操这个秃头镭射眼*！这下Rick觉得自己就像他妈的特斯拉火箭一样，只要点火就没好果子吃，可是他腾不出嘴骂，该死的Frank再次用充气鸡巴把他塞得满满当当，用打桩机似的速度捅进他的嗓子眼。更让他绝望的是本应感到危机抵御外敌的屁股却违背内心的对敌人敞开大门，每次进来臀肉都爽得忍不住颤抖，并且由于害怕把枪管咬的更紧了，像是不舍得这个要命的玩意抽离，没过多久他又硬得像比萨斜塔一样。半小时前还目中无人的前CIA特工此时浑身红透，连屁股和大腿都染上了诡异的粉色，被噎出的泪水可怜兮兮的挂在睫毛上，伴随每一次抽插发出呜咽。Arthur再一次伏下身去， “在我扣动扳机前，再给你一次机会。”

Frank掐住他的下颌骨把自己抽出，仿佛两分钟之前把人快要顶穿的不是他一样。Rick的嘴一时之间甚至不能合拢，身后的撞击把他的大脑搅成一团浆糊，“老子······在克罗地亚······执行任务的时候·····呜嗯·····一分钟拿到119个国家的·····啊操·····国库钥匙·····还有4个领导人的地下车库钥匙······没有钥匙我拿不到·······”

“所以核弹钥匙到底在哪？”Arthur用枪管死死抵住已经肿起来的前列腺，看他小声尖叫起来，双腿难耐的挣扎，“那个叫Rando的墨西哥人说的钥匙，在哪儿？！”

Rick没想到自己打了个哭嗝，他已经硬的不能再硬了，“我他妈哪儿知道！”他眼冒金星强撑着大吼，“在墨西哥独立之前····看老子他妈的不······呜呜呜······先拿到你俩······啊啊······后门的钥匙！”他濒临崩溃，但Arthur的枪却开始快速抽动，每一次顶的他五脏六腑都在颤，Rick捏着床单拱起腰背扭动，直到最后机械师猛得插进去然后扣动了扳机——枪膛是空的，可是Rick·硬汉中的硬汉·Ford却吓得一泻千里，连续高潮的余韵让他不由自主的跌倒在床上发抖。Arthur丢开手枪，和Frank一起站起身来俯视着他一塌糊涂惨兮兮的脸，露出了一个狞笑：

“那么，我们就玩到墨西哥独立为止。”

————————end————————

*注：1、英国授勋仪式女王会用象征意义的剑拍肩膀，这里某位硬汉是想说女王用剑······  
2、即汤普森冲锋枪，射速高达每分钟1500发。  
3、镭射眼也戴眼镜所以不幸中枪。

——————————————————  
彩蛋1:  
在使用完“英国佬专用性爱逼供一百零八式”后，Arthur和Frank还是没有得到钥匙的信息，此时买主的电话打来了。

“英国人，秃头，爱嘴炮，前特工，秘密杀手，经验丰富，口头禅‘没人可以命令我’，所有条件都符合，但他就不肯说。”  
“如果他不肯说，那就从他男朋友身上开刀！”  
“男朋友？”  
“对，一个一米九四的前美国警察。萨摩亚人。”

Rick Ford也许真的说对了一件事，钥匙确实不在他那里。

彩蛋2:  
Luke Hobbs教育Deckard Shaw：“戒掉嘴炮，防止挨操。”  
Rick Ford：“我是真的人，你们也是真的狗。”


End file.
